


It Happens Periodically

by kinestheticpariah



Category: Black Hole High | Strange Days at Blake Holsey High
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Underage, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinestheticpariah/pseuds/kinestheticpariah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Corinne is the first to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Happens Periodically

Corinne is the first to find out.

  
  
It’s not uncommon for Josie to hang around the science classroom after the rest of the Science Club leaves, sitting with Z as he grades papers or helping him put away lab equipment at the end of the day. They’re friends; they’re all friends, the science club. Z is more like an older sibling than a teacher to them.

It’s afternoon when it happens; Corinne and Marshall are studying for an upcoming test in her room. She realizes she’s left her notebook in the science room, tells Marshall to wait for her in her dorm while she goes to retrieve it.

She expects to go in, maybe find Josie there making conversation with him, probably make small talk with Z as she gets her notebook, then leave. But honestly, when have expectations ever been correct at Blake Holsey?

Instead she walks in, begins to head to the table she sat at today, and stops in her tracks when she sees them. Josie’s sitting on a lab table, Z in front of her, his jacket removed and shirt partly untucked, one hand on her thigh for support and the other at the small of her back. Her uniform top is halfway unbuttoned, neckline hanging off her shoulder, and he’s planting soft, fervent kisses to her bare skin. She’s breathlessly naming the elements in periodic order, and he makes a tsk-ing sound when she lists Potassium instead of Sodium after Argon. She groans, lets out a laugh, and starts over.

“Hydrogen... _fuck._ ” She pulls at his hair when he brushes his lips against the side of her neck.

He pulls away, looks at her, and grins. “I don’t remember _fuck_ being on the periodic table. Refresh me on that one again?”

She kicks him in the shin in response.

“That is no way to behave with your teacher,” he whispers against her ear.

“Neither is fucking, but has that...” Josie trails off, eyes wide, and Corinne winces. “...ever stopped us?” she finishes quietly as Z turns around to find Corinne standing there.

“Corinne!” Z says, face flushed, picking up his glasses and putting them on.

"I'd say it's not what it looks like," says Josie, "but..."

"I guess you could say it happens periodically," Z says, grinning, and she punches him in the shoulder.

Corinne puts her hands up in protest, makes a zipped-lips motion, quietly ducks out of the classroom with her notebook.

When she tells Marshall, he laughs, thinking it’s a joke. Then, when she doesn’t laugh, “Wait, really?”


End file.
